Deep In Our Souls
by Pistis Sophia
Summary: Clarisse la Rue's point of view of Percy and Annabeth's underwater kiss scene.


**DEEP IN OUR SOULS**

_All copyrights go to Rick Riordan © Only Lizzy Byrd, Laney Benson and Billy Gamp belong to me._

**Point of View: **Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares

**Language: **American English

**Status: **Edited [1]

_-8-8-_

I was watching Chris Rodriguez at the Hermes table. He was laughing to some dumb joke one of those runty Hermes boys had made, and I smiled absently.

Okay.

I'm Clarisse la Rue, kid of Ares. You know Ares, right? He's the war god and he'll pulverize you if you so much step on his little toe.

Everyone thinks I'm pretty mean, and a total bully, but deep down, I'm sensitive as a lamb with a gigantic crush on Rodriguez. Only one person knew that, and she was in Elysium now with her Charlie.

Remind me to pulverize that dim-witted drakon again. It won't live to see its next damned meal once I'm done with it.

Oh, only if Silena wasn't such a recklessly brave and an _unbelievably _stupid girl to take on that drakon. Sure she was top in everything ranging from _Hottest Girl of the Year _to _Best Dresser of Camp Half-Blood_, but in the fighting drakons field? That'll happen when Percy Jackson and Owl-face -I mean, Annabeth Chase- kiss.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase kissing? No way. You have got to be kidding me. They may be pros in the strategy and heroism field, but in kissing? Kissing, my foot!

Just then, Nick Mason -one of my half-brothers, let me remind you- slid beside me, and gave me an exceptionally hard nudge. Suppressing a wince, I turned to him. He ignored my murderous glare and shot a pointed look at the Fish cabin. I mean, Poseidon cabin. Excuse my mistake there. Not really.

The only known kid of Poseidon in the twenty-first century was sitting there, holding a knife like a wimp. Owl-face was sitting beside him, speaking. Fish laughed, and so did Owl-face. Wonder what was so funny to the princess owl and Lord Fish.

I saw a blue weirdly-shaped thing on the table in front of Fish, and I peered at it. What in the honorable, war-like name of Ares was that? A rock excavated from the Bermuda Triangle? Then it dawned on me -that thing was a _cake_. Styx. You have got to be kidding me.

Who in Hades made that? Kelli, that slutty dracanae?

Fish leaned forward and blew like Charybdis on the candle set in the middle of the rock-cake. So it was his birthday, huh?

With oh-so great difficulty, he carved the cake into pieces. Pfft. _I _could break the rock-cake into pieces without a knife. Owl-face and Fish bit into a piece of cake each like it was butter. Their teeth must be made of celestial-bronze. Yeah, right.

Once they were done with their little meal, silence filled the air for some time while they stared at the ocean.

The ocean…the ocean always scared me. I think it was because a child of the sea nearly obliterated me when he broke my first-ever weapon, Maimer, which was basically a security blanket to me. Shh. Don't ever tell Drew of the Aphrodite cabin. She's a bitchy snitch. Even Silena hated her, and she was like, the epitome of love and peace.

I watched Fish and Owl-face like a hawk. They chatted on, oblivious to my piercing stare. I caught snippets of conversation like _Rachel, Oracle, Olympus, god_, _eternity_.

Since I'm not as dumb as you look, I could understand what it meant.

Rachel Dare had become the new Oracle, and Fish had been offered the ungodly job of being a god for eternity. Gods, it'd be terrible if he became a god.

Owl-face laughed loudly, and leaned forward. She put her hands on Percy's neck. Do I sense a bit of Aphroditic-act?

I inched closer, under the pretense of pushing Billy Gamp's ass off his seat. No one else questioned my movements, and I sat down in Billy's seat which was literally in front of the Fish cabin.

"I am never ever going to make things easy for you, seaweed brain. Get used to it."

Aw. That's one of the corniest lines I ever heard. And, in my opinion, one of the lines I'm _never _going to use. Get used to it, punk.

Owl-face then placed a huge smooch on Fish's lips. They sat like that for centuries, going at it like rabbits. Styx. This is even worse than chick-flick movies.

"Rice!" I hollered. "Stake! Mason! Stoll! Lucas! Benson! Come right here!"

Said campers came rushing to me like golden retrievers. Sometimes, being the evilest bully of the camp, not counting Luke Castellan, does have its privileges. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to the love-struck couple. I then pointed at the canoe lake. The runts got the hint, and started baying like dogs. Only this time, they were baying for a bit of lovey-dovey smoochies, not the blood of evil dudes planning world domination.

"Quiet!" I hissed furiously. "Do you want to alert them to our presence? Styx, you people are worse than a bunch of hippocampi."

"When do we start?" piped up one of the Stoll brothers, that scoundrel Travis, or his equally scoundrellous brother, Connor. "We could, like, push them into the pond and sic the nymphs on 'em!"

"And we could videotape it all!" continued the other twin. "Maybe even send it by Hermes post to Olympus. Maybe Hephaestus'll do us a favor and air it on Hephaestus Live."

"We'll start when you stop jabbering on like a kid of Aphrodite," I replied shortly. "And if you don't stop behaving like a quack, I'll put _you _in the pond, and sic the nymphs on _you_. Then I'll videotape it and send to Hephaestus Live. I hear he's been a little bored lately."

"We do _not _talk like that!" protested Laney Benson, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Sure you ninnies do," I retorted. "We have it all on audio and video. What was it about –some kid called Katie and a certain Travis Stoll?"

"_What_?" both Travis and Connor Stoll exclaimed simultaneously.

"Quiet, punks!" I barked. "Get on with your jobs, you babies."

Grumbling, the group of infantile campers moved forward. I held up the front, while unlucky Travis held the rear.

We stepped out into the wide clearing, the torches in Laney and Connor's hands glowing like beacons. I let out a small whistle, and Owlface almost bit Fish's lip. They moved apart, lips swollen like salamis from their rabbitish kissing, their faces resembling the radishes grown by the Demeter cabin.

"Oh, come on!" whined Fish, like a childish kid. "Is there no privacy?"

The lovebirds need to cool off!" I declared, like a true child of Ares.

"The canoe lake," Travis muttered sullenly, still smarting over the pond-and-nymph threat.

"The canoe lake!" parroted Connor loudly, like someone with an extremely low IQ.

Everyone let out a huge bellow, which would make the Minotaur tremendously jealous and stormed towards Owlface and Fish. Did I mention Fish was shaking like a glob of jelly? Styx. It's hard to believe that this _wimpy _kid defeated the Titans. Absolutely hard to believe, I say.

Laney, Cristina, Nick and Travis hoisted Fish and Owlface on their shoulders. Travis not-so-subtly let out a huge belch, and Owlface kicked him lightly. He winced.

"Rum-o! Rum-rum-a-ho!" sang Connor pathetically as we paraded to the canoe lake. No doubt he was trying to imitate a pirate. Sadly, the effort went without the desired result, and it came out as a weak cry for more rum.

I noticed a flurry of movement in the lake, and realized that the nymphs were prepping the place up. Two nymphs had cleared all the weeds from the lake, while another group added some sort of powder into the water, turning it into the color of the sea. Fish, however didn't notice. He was busy staring at Owlface's salami lips, like he wanted to devour her. Owlface, I mean, not the salami lips.

Our little group had reached the shore of the lake, and I caught a glimpse of two teenage nymphs squealing in excitement, and clutching their hair. I made a shooing gesture at them. They glared at me, and dived off into the water, no doubt to watch the upcoming lip action out of sight.

"Now!" I shouted, and Fish and Owlface were hurled head-first into the water. They hit the surface with a dramatic splash, and I was sure the nymphs would have fainted now either from shock, or happiness.

Suddenly, I was aware of a presence behind me. Slowly, I turned around, and Chris smiled.

"Hey, Clarisse," he said.

"Chris," I said coolly, not showing any emotion. A warm feeling encased my stomach, and I had to bite my lip to stop grinning woozily. I really don't want to go all Aphrodite on him. I really don't.

"So," he began. "I'm really sorry. For you know, the-"

He was cut off as I pressed my lips to his unbelievably soft ones.

Maybe I _do _want to go all Aphrodite on him. For now.

_-8-8-_

It was night when Owlface and Fish emerged from the waters, holding hands like some couple from the 80s.

"About time," I said. "Were you planning to build a water house there, Jackson?"

"We're thinking of it," retorted Fish.

Hum. He's gotten old, hasn't he? Oh, well. At least I'll have other kids to push around. Fish was getting a bit annoying, though. I'll be glad to see the end of him.

"Hey, Annabeth," said Chris, cheerily. "How was it?"

"What I want to know is," began Owlface furiously. Fish looked terrified now.

Don't look so terrified, boy. The worst'll come when she's pregnant and wedded to you.

"Yeah?" asked Chris apprehensively.

"Exactly _what _was a bunch of giggling nymphs doing, spying on us underwater?" spewed out Owlface, her face bright red, either from embarrassment or anger.

I can see this is going to take a long time. So long, punks.

_-8-8-_

**A/N: **Loved it or not? Come on, tell me what you think!


End file.
